


Great (papa) Gozu prologue

by MalteseGeek96



Series: Dangan-ronpa stuff. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Future Foundation, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, gozu parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalteseGeek96/pseuds/MalteseGeek96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Gozu on his way to the Future Foundation meeting, bringing someone else along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great (papa) Gozu prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a prologue for a brilliant post done by[ Danganromps.com (warning post contains mention of child death)](http://danganromps.tumblr.com/post/149462817353/well-the-last-papa-gozu-made-me-sad-but-also) featuring Gozu reacting to Jun’s death. So yeah cheerful. Anyway this was also proof read/Beta’d by [ shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl.com](http://shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl.tumblr.com) so please give love to these two brilliant blogs.
> 
> Also if you enjoyed this, feel free to live a like on my tumblr post: [ Maltesegeek96.comPapa Gozu post ](http://maltesegeek96.tumblr.com/post/149619486184/papa-gozu-prologue)

**One hour prior to Killing game.**

Gozu smiled under his mask as he watched Jun look around in awe at the expansive room that made the entrance hall for the future foundation headquarters. The young boy stared as if he was trying to capture every detail of the impressive room at once.

“This room’s huge, Papa Gozu.” Jun said, wide smile on his face as his grey eyes shined with excitement. Gozu chuckled slightly, still getting used to the feeling of pride the swelled inside every time he was called by his new title. The former wrestler placed his hand on his adopted son’s head and gently tousled his hair, earning a light laugh from the young boy.

“Gozu, you arrived.” A voice broke the moment between father and son as Gozu shifted his sight from Jun towards the origin of the voice, seeing the head of the 5th division make her way down the stairs to greet the visitors.

“Ah, Yukizome. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Great Gozu greeted the fellow head as she approached them. He felt a light weight press against his leg and glanced down at his son, Jun now partially hiding behind the wrestler’s leg as he pulled his dark green hoodie up.

“You too, though I wish it was under better circumstances.” The former SHSL housekeeper said, her smile falling slightly before she spotted Jun and immediately perked up, crouching down a bit to be eye level with the young boy.

“And who’s this?” She asked, voice calm as she noticed the kid tried to hide further away from her.

“This is my son, Jun Ishikawa. It’s okay son, Yukisome is a good friend.” Gozu said, voice more quiet than usual as he placed a reassuring hand on Jun’s smaller shoulders. The young boy looked up at his father before turning back to the other Future Foundation member.

“…Hello.” Jun said, voice so quiet that it was almost not heard before moving closer to the larger man.

“I hope we’re not too late.”

“It’s okay Gozu, Munakata has to finish up some things, and we’re still waiting for Mitarai, Asahina, Kirigiri, and Naegi to arrive. The rest are already in the meeting room.” Yukizome said as she stood up, making her way to the escalator as the father and son followed, Jun holding onto Gozu’s hand. The three began to make their way through the many hallways till reaching a door guarded by two armed personnel who nodded at the three as they entered the meeting room.

As the department heads turned to see who had arrived, Jun hid behind his father, unused to being focused on by so many new people. “It’s okay son.” He glanced back up at his father, seeing him look directly at him kindly before the two headed to their seats by the head of the table, sitting right next to an elderly man Jun recognized from his father’s talks as ‘Tengan’. Across from them sat a tall man in a dark coat, his purple eyes seeming to glare into the young boy, making Jun try to sink further into his seat.

“Sakakura, can you try not scaring the boy.” The hat wearing man sitting by his father spoke up, shifting the focus of the room from Jun towards the man across them. “It’s a pretty bad image for the Future Foundation when our members frighten kids.”

“Tch, just surprised the rumors were true. The great Gozu has gone soft.” The former boxer said. Earning a strong glare from Gozu who placed a reassuring hand on Jun’s shoulder, and a look from Tengan that could only be described as disappointed. Before anything else could be said, the double doors opened, revealing an intimidating, white haired man. His eyes passing over every member in the room before he spoke.

“Fellow heads, we’re here to discuss what to do with Makoto Naegi and what he did with the Remnants of Despair.”


End file.
